The existing container inspection system is commonly in such categories as a fixed gantry category, a mobile gantry category or a vehicle mounted category. Among them, the container inspection system of a fixed gantry category, is fixed on a passage in such an inspection manner that an article to be inspected passes through a scanning passage to accomplish the scanning. While a mobile gantry category and a vehicle mounted category are in such a scanning inspection manner that a radiation source and a detector move, while an article to be scanned is fixed. Specifically for a container system of a vehicle mounted category, its inspection system uses a universal truck chassis for carriage, and utilizes movement of a chassis vehicle to achieve the mobility of the entire inspection system. However, a mobile gantry category uses a track means, to achieve the mobility of the entire inspection system by means of a drive means on the track.
In the above container inspection systems of a vehicle mounted category and a mobile gantry category, the vehicle mounted category would be limited by emission of the chassis vehicle, left rubber/right rudder as well as other relevant road regulations, while the mobile gantry category is correspondingly limited with a need for use at a fixed site.
For an intelligent and integrated port, there is a substantial use of unmanned automated guided vehicle (Automated Guided Vehicle, referred to as AGV for short) system. A movable container inspection system as a part of a port makes it necessary for centralized management and control, and makes it necessary for effectuating unattended operation on an inspection system, but such two movement manners are both hard to adapt to the demands of current intelligent ports.
On the other hand, for partial intelligent ports, especially intelligent ports that have already been implemented and accomplished in planning, the movement of AGV needs to perform lane-changing and steering at any position, without a fixed path. At the same time, magnetic nails of an equipment that guides an AGV are throughout the entire AGV advancing site, it is rather difficult for secondary civil engineering on the basis of the container inspection system, and moreover, it is also hard to find a fixed area to achieve passage of all AGV equipment.